Attack on Pokemon
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Ti-Mons have been around for thousands of years, and have almost wiped out humanity No one knows where they came from; all they know is that their sole purpose is to devour humans. Those remaining retreated behind protective walls. Now, peace is devastated, as the walls are broken through, and these creatures once again reign the land.


**Attack On Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Summary: Ti-Mons have been around for thousands of years, and have almost wiped out humanity No one knows where they came from; all they know is that their sole purpose is to devour humans. Those remaining retreated behind protective walls. Now, peace is devastated, as the walls are broken through.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: 2000 Years Later<p>

* * *

><p><em>On that day, humankind received a grim reminder. We weren't safe, no; we were caged like a bird, just waiting to be preyed upon. There could be no way this was happening, but it is happening, and right before my eyes. Silence.<em>

_Smoke, and screams, each fill my senses. "Isn't your house that way!?" I look at the blues eyes of my friend before running into the chaos. _"Mother!"

**Outside the Walls**

Rain splatters down heavily. About twenty caped riders gallop through the soaked terrain.

"Look!" the leader cries. "One ahead! We will take it down, and with it, a victory for humankind!" The large opponent slowly walks towards the group.

"Everyone, remember Multiaxial maneuvers!" As soon as the leader throws out his arm, each soldier presses their triggers and are pulled into the tries by thin wires.

"Focus on the nape of its neck, and TAKE IT DOWN!"

**Earlier That Day**

"Mist, Mist! Wake up." I blink, and turn to see Brock looking down at me.

"Oh...Brock, hey," I say. "What's up?"

"You were having a nightmare," he says. I scratch my head.

"Eh...I only remember screaming and something scary...jeez, but it was just a dream."

"Are you going to help me carry this wood back home? It's your job you know."

I stand up.

"Yeah..I know...but how did I get here?"

"Were you really sleeping _that_ soundly? We should hurry back, your mom is waiting." I shoulder my load of tree branches, and smile at him. "Okay, but I only felt as if I was having an extremely long dream. Longer than normal ones."

Brock looks at me fore a moment. "Why are you crying?" he asks me, and I put a hand up to my face and wipe away tears. I shrug. Brock and I head down the small grassy hill and into the city, towards the Walls. The calls of Wall worshipers fill the streets, but we ignore them as usual. I frown at the ground.

"Don't tell anyone I was crying," I tell Brock. "It's embarrassing."

"I won't," he replies. "But if you were crying for no reason, shouldn't you ask Uncle to look at you?" I give him an incredulous look.

"Are you crazy? I'm not telling my dad that." We walk underneath an archway, and someone stops us.

"What're you crying over Misty?" a tall man says.

"Morty..." I say.

"Did Brock scold you again?"

"HUH!?" I snap. "What makes you think Brock would make me cry!? Plus, you reek. Yuck, go take a bath." I look over at some of his friends who are drinking alcohol and getting drunk.

"You're drinking again?"

"Course! Wanna join us?" I make a face.

"Shouldn't you be on duty?"

"We're just Wall guards today," Morty says. "We got hungry and thirsty, so the fact that we got alcohol is a trivial matter." I feel anger flare up in my chest.

"But will you be able to fight when you have to?" I demand. Morty gives me a blank look.

"Eh? When would that be?" he asks.

"Isn't it obvious!?" I exclaim angrily. "When _they_ break down the walls and storm the city!"

"Damn..." Morty says. "Misty, please don't start yellin' so suddenly." One of Morty's friends walks over laughing as I bristle silently.

"You're quite lively, Doctor's daughter," he says. "But even if _they_ get in, you can bet we'll get the job done. On the other hand, it's been over 100 years of peace and quiet."

I clench my fists. "But my dad says that it's even more dangerous if everyone let's down their guard like this!" I protest.

"Dr. Jaeger huh..." Morty murmurs. "He is the one who saved our town from an epidemic...and we're all greatly indebted to him. However, _they're_ an entirely different matter. But I don't see what _they_ could do to this fifty-meter wall."

I blink, in surprise. "W-wait...so you're saying you don't have the resolve to fight them to begin with?" I say, my voice almost breaking. How could they!?

"Pretty much..." Morty says.

"Seriously!?" I shout. "Quit calling yourselves the 'Stationed Army Corps' amd go by 'Wall Construction Corps' instead!"

Morty laughs, as if it were funny. "That actually sounds good to me!" Morty shrugs to himself. "It doesn't matter. Because whatever we're called, people still think of us as freeloaders."

I glare at the ground. "Even if we're confined within these walls, we can keep on living, eating, and sleeping," I say, my voice trembling in controlled anger as Brock looks at me carefully. "But that would be as if...as if we were only cattle." My thoughts seem to get through Morty's head, and he makes a weird face.

"What a valiant brat!" another of the men exclaims. "Even thought she can't do anything herself, right Morty?" I clench part of my dress in my fist.

"Ah...r-right," Morty says. I stalk past him, my eyes downcast.

"Hey...Misty!" Morty calls, but I ignore him.

"Don't tell me...she wants to join the Survey Corps..." I hear him murmur behind me. I almost turn around, but don't. We're far away from Morty and his shitty group of freeloaders when Brock speaks.

"Misty...give up on joining the Survey Corps." My eyes widen, and I look over at him.

"What? Are you looking down on them too!?"

Brock sighs. "It's not what I think of them, it's just-"

Suddenly there's something that causes my ears to perk up. Bells sounds loudly, and I feel my spirit lighten up.

"They're back!" I say joyfully. "The Survey Corps are back!" My heart quickens and I look over the thatched roofs and towards the gate.

"Brock!" I exclaim. "We need to go look! It's the triumphant return of our _real_ heroes!"

"No, we don't," he says. "Let's go home."

"No! I want to go and see them!" I grab his hand, and barrel down the cobblestones, then through the alleyways.

"Misty, wait!" Brock calls after me. I arrive behind the crowd, and hop up and down in my clogs.

"Can't-...see-!" I grunt, and look to the side to see some boxes piled up.

Climbing up them, I look over the sea of heads, and my face breaks out into a grin.

"Look there Brock!" I say gleefully. "Captain Red! And Commander Surge!"

Brock stands by me on the boxes, and watches a small group of soldiers parade by.

"That's even less than last time," someone whispers. "Just how many died?" I frown, and attempt to count their numbers.

So few...

"Where's my son!?" a voice wails, and I am jerked back to the present. A soldier stops in front of an old woman who is bent with age.

"Where is he!?" The man in front of her waves one of his comrades over, who hands the woman an object wrapped in filthy cloth. Blood can be seen seeping through it. I pale, as she unwraps it, and then screams in raw pain.

"Why didn't you do anything!?" she shrieks. "You should've saved him!" The soldier looks away, his face twisted.

"I'm so sorry..." The Survey Corps rides away, and I watch them go, feeling a bit sickish.

"Tch," a voice says. "All our tax money is just going to getting young people killed. Such a useless thing to do."

I feel anger flare up in my chest, and snatch a thick stick from my bundle before smacking the man on the head with it.

"What the-!?"

"The Survey Corps are amazing people who are trying to help us understand the outside world, and fight off those monsters and kill as many as possible!"

"Why you-!" the man growls, but I feel someone grab me by the scruff of my jacket, and drag me off quickly as I choke from suffocation. Pulling away once we're in a back alley, I turn to face Brock.

"What'd you do that for!?" I snap. "They were insulting the Survey Corps!"

"Shut up," he says, glaring at me. I return the look, and stare at all the sticks that were scattered when he threw me down.

"Now, help me pick this up and we can go home," I demand. He blinks at me, then gets down to help.

…

I open the door to my house, and walk inside.

"You're home!" my mom calls, wiping her hands on her apron. "Did Brock end up helping you with your chores again?" I look away.

"And?"

She smiles, and that's when I notice my dad sitting down.

"Hey!" I say, and pull a chair out before sitting down.

"Hello Misty," he replies. "What have you been up to?" Brock slides into a chair beside me.

"Nothing much," I say. "Really, what have you been up to today?" my mom asks.

"She wants to join the Survey Corps," Brock states. I turn to him in shock.

"Brock!" I exclaim. "I told you not to keep it a secret!" I hear a dish clatter to the ground as my mom runs over to me and grabs me by my shoulder.

"No! Misty, please tell me that's a lie." I look away.

"It isn't."

She gasps. "I forbid it!" she states. "You are not going to join just so you can die!" I shove her off.

"So? I'm not going to stay here, to be cattle for them when they come to get us!" My mother's mouth forms a firm line.

"Misty," my father says calmly. "Why do you want to venture outside the walls?"

"I want...to know what has become of the outside world!" He studies me carefully.

"I don't want to just stay here, and live out my life within the walls...besides," I say, "if no one else follows in their footsteps, all those who are gone will have died in vain!"

The house is silent, and my father's expression is blank. He finishes packing his doctors bag, and closes it with a click.

"Well, I better be off," he says, and all of us follow him to the door. "The ferry will be leaving soon, and I need to do my medical rounds, so it should take about two, to three days."

"Hold on!" my mom says. "Say something to her!" He shakes his head.

"A human's spirit cannot be talked down, dear." My mom kisses him goodbye, even though she is upset.

"Misty" he says. "When I return, I will show you the basement I've always kept secret."

"Really? You mean the stuff that has been a secret this whole time?" I ask in excitement, because he'd never showed any thoughts on allowing me in there. He nods, and holds out a key before tucking it inside his jacket.

"Of course." He sets a hat on his head, and nods to all of us.

"I'll see you all soon," he says, and closes the door. I run outside to watch him, but my mother isn't done with me yet.

"You will not be joining the Survey Corps," she says, "and that's final. Only fools would join."

"Fools!?" I exclaim, whirling around. "People who are living like cattle are way more stupid." My eyes flash as Mother fixes her gaze on me. With that, I flee, feeling extremely upset, and unsure of what to do.

"Misty!" she calls after me. I sprint down the street, wiping my eyes all the way, and trying to keep my hiccups as quiet as possible.

"Heheheheh! We've got you cornered heretic!" a mean voice chortles, and I turn to see a group of boys beating up someone.

"Do you think that if you beat me up, you've won?" a high-pitched voice demands. "Violence just shows that you aren't smart enough to prove me wrong! I refuse to stoop to your level! Doesn't that mean I'm right?"

WHACK!

Brock stops beside me, and I momentarily forget I'm pissed off at him.

"We've gotta stop those bullies!" I state, and the two of us run.

"STOP IT NOWWW!" I shout, and the boys turn.

"Why, look, it's Misty Jaeger, and-OH MY GOD IT'S BROCK!"

The three turn and head for the hills, their eyes filled with terror. I stop, and grin.

"I knew they'd be afraid of me!" I say, then look down, to see Serena.

"No they probably ran because of Brock," she says, and sits up; I hold out my hand. She gives it a look, then stands on her own.

"I'm fine," she says. "I didn't need your help..." I frown.

"Oh...but why were they bullying you?" She rubs her arm.

"Well, they heard that my family and I are curious about what is beyond the walls, so they thought it would be fun to beat me up in their spare time..." she replies, and glares at the ground. The three of us head towards the small river to watch the boats and let off steam. I sit down, and trace my hand in the water.

"Brock told my parents that I wanted to join the Survey Corps," I tell Serena. She blinks.

"Didn't he promise not to tell?" I shrug.

"Apparently not..."

"I don't want you to go and die," Brock states from behind us. I glare at him.

"You still didn't have to tell."

"Well, I think that it is really cool that you want to go beyond the walls," Serena tells me. "I do too, because I want to go to the places I've read about in my grandpa's books." I smile at her.

"Yeah! I hope that _they_ will go away eventually so we can go see the outside world," I add.

"But people still think it's better to stay here," Serena says. "After all, the walls have done their job for over 100 years...but that doesn't guarantee that it won't be destroyed today."

I look away from Serena and towards the sky where birds are flying.

Suddenly, lightening flashes through the sky, and a deafening explosion splits our ears. The three of us go flying, and slam into the ground, hard. The entire city is knocked to its knees, and everyone looks at the wall to see what is the matter.

"W-what?" Serena stammers, as we get up.

"Was that an explosion?" I wonder. Serena sprints off.

"Wait!" I call, and we follow her.

"What happened?" "Did something fall from the sky?"

Then everything gets deathly quiet. I look around and see Serena, who's completely frozen.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask, then look where everyone else is staring.

Terror fills my entire being, and I look as a large claw is grasping the top of the wall. Smoke is rising from the same spot.

"No way..." I murmur. "That wall...is fifty meters tall." Ever so slowly, a head rises up, and a face of sharp teeth greets us.

"It's them...a giant..." Serena whispers. "A Ti-Mon."

I hear a silence, until it is broken by the earth shaking. We all tumble to the ground, and I watch as the monster smashes through the wall with its foot. Chunks of the wall go flying, and crush everything in their path, including the people.

Suddenly, everyone starts screaming.

There's a hole. And it's in the wall.

The crowd starts running every which way, and I feel paralyzed.

"Isn't your house that way!?" Serena exclaims, and I turn to look at her, my eyes widening.

"MOM!"

"Stop!" Brock shouts, but I ignore him, and dash towards the direction of the hole.

"No...it can't be," I mutter to myself. "Not _my_ house..." I swipe my orange hair out of my eyes, and turn a corner to see-...

"MOTHER!" I scream, and stop in front of her. The house has collapsed on top of her.

"We're going to get you out of here," I state. "It'll be fine." She shakes her head as Brock runs up.

"Brock," she grunts in pain. "My legs are crushed, I can't move, get Misty out of here safely." Brock nods, but I shrug him off when he tries to pull me away.

"No, we are not leaving you!" I exclaim, then hear loud footsteps.

Looking up, I see the scariest thing in the world heading our way. It's mouth is pulled up into a sickening grin, its flesh looks as if it were rotting, and it looks like some sort of purple hued nightmare. I begin pulling on the roof frantically.

"We'll get you out-Brock! Hurry up and help me!"

The Ti-Mon gets closer, and I feel panic lacing through my veins as Brock struggles to pull up the pieces of rubble.

"Kids!" someone shouts, and I turn to see Morty flying towards us in his 3-D gear.

"It's alright," he says. "I'll protect you from that monster." He turns and begins running, pulling out duel blades and running forward, but suddenly skids to a halt as the Ti-Mon smiles down at him.

"What are you doing?" I exclaim. "Hurry Brock!" Morty spins around, and snatches us up.

"I'm sorry," he says, to my mom, who closes her eyes, tears filling them.

"Huh?" I say, then twist in his grip as he carries Brock and I away.

Hold it...he's carrying us away!?

"LET ME GO!" I shriek. "MOM! MOM! _MOTHER_!"

She covers her mouth with one hand, and her other reaches out to me. I feel pain crushing my chest. This has to be a dream...this can't be happening.

The monster pulls my mom from the rubble.

I can't watch this...I...can't...

My eyes stretch out as it opens its mouth and slices my mother in half with its teeth.

Blood splatters everywhere like rain, and stains the street. A few intestines land on the ground around the Ti-Mon.

I go numb, my body falling limp.

Morty carries us to the gate connecting us to those from Wall Rai. Morty sets us down, and I stare at the ground in shock.

"That...didn't just happen..." I murmur, then feel a flare of anger burn through me.

Glaring up at Morty with hatred, I raise my fist to hit him, but he catches it, and I see his face for the first time.

"Misty..." he whispers. "I'm so sorry...but I'm...I'm a coward, and I couldn't save her."

I stare at him, and I put a hand to my face.

It's over...

* * *

><p><strong>Thought this would be interesting...<br>Here are the pokemon counterparts:**

**Misty – Eren (She is a hot head like Eren, end of story.)**

**Brock – Mikasa (Because in the story, it said Mikasa was the last of her kind, and Brock was my first choice.)**

**Serena – Armin (I chose her simply because of her hair color and voice type.)**

**Red/Ash – Levi (I thought Red would fit, and since it would be weird to have Red AND Ash, I decided to just combine them into one character.)**

**Lt. Su****rge - Erwin**

**Morty - Han****nes**

**~Misty**


End file.
